Wounded
by Outlaw Royal
Summary: "Why did you come here?" He waited quietly for her response, he wasn't sure if she had drifted off or not. "Does it... really matter?" He paused for a moment. "... Yes."


**AN: **Hey everyone! Just a lil drabble from me. Hope you guys like! If you do, give me a lil review! I won't bite!

* * *

><p>Her breathe was harsh and ragged, coming out in short rapid bursts as she lay on his lap. He sighed worriedly as he shifted the pillow her head was on, being careful not to hurt her. She showed no discomfort from his action, so he allowed himself to slowly pet her head. He was careful not to get his hands into the thicker parts of her long blonde hair, she was disheveled and he knew it could bother her if he got tangled in it.<p>

He looked toward his phone. It was lying on the counter of the sink, surrounded by the gauze and alcohol. Should he call anyway? He flinched as he felt her hand grip at his shin, like she knew what he was thinking without even being awake.

He had every right to call for help. It's not every day one of your closest, dearest friend's barges in on you a bloody and bruised mess. This was even out of left field for her. She never got in this deep. In this much trouble... whatever that trouble may be.

"What happened to you?" He mumbled to himself.

"... Did... stupid... shit. ... It happens..." She panted back in reply.

He almost jumped when she had started speaking, but was able to hold it back for fear of hurting her.

"... Sam? You're awake?"

He paused; wondering if that had just been a second of awareness on her part.

"Haven't... been asleep."

He frowned at that. He had hoped she would. He knew she was in pain, he could tell by the way she had carried herself when she came into his apartment. She'd just never admit it. He considered withdrawing his hand, but she wasn't complaining about it so it couldn't hurt to just let it be.

They sat in relative silence for a bit more. He was still stroking her head softly; his fingers would sometimes just barely touch a tiny bit of her ear. If it wasn't for the fact that she was hurting and roughed up, he would be enjoying this. Though he did wonder what happened. Did she get in a fight? Did she try to do something dangerous? Another thought crossed his mind.

"Why did you come here?"

He waited quietly for her response, he wasn't sure if she had drifted off or not.

"Does it... really matter?"

He paused for a moment.

"... Yes."

More waiting, he could almost hear the gears turning in her head. Deciding what was the best answer given her situation.

"... I knew you'd... have things to help. ... Also I knew... I could make you... not call..."

He could hear the strain in her voice, her fighting to not take so many breaths. As she tried to reign in her heavy breathing, he felt a sort of disappointment flow over him. She only came to him because she knew she could make him not call for help? Because his mother had almost every type of bandage known to man?

"... I see."

He couldn't help the slight sadness that came out in his voice. He felt her stiffen, for a moment he was worried that she was in more pain.

"... Freddie..." She said softly.

He looked at her, worried by the tone in her voice.

"... I trust you."

He froze. It took him a moment before he could recover.

"... I coulda gone... to a few people... I know. ... But I wouldn't... be like this... with them..."

Despite what was going on, he found a soft smile working its way on his face. He felt her head shift around a bit.

"... Sorry... about the blood... on the tile... and the rug." She said with a breathy chuckle.

He allowed a small laugh; he didn't want to shake her.

"It's alright."

She made a snort of amusement.

"... Dude... your mom... is gonna be pissed..." She chuckled again. This time a bit more strongly.

His body shook a bit as he laughed, but she made no indication of discomfort. It became quiet again. The sound of her ragged breathing was the only sound in the small room. As time wore on her breaths became more even.

"Sam... What did happen to you? All kinds of things are flying through my head... pretty much all of them are scaring me."

She sighed.

"We were playing a game... kinda like... a recover the flag thing."

He made a sound of understanding, happy that her breathing was slowing down enough to let her speak without much pausing in between every few words.

"... Well... my team had this fort. ... and I may have made a potato bazooka..."

He frowned.

"I guess I got the set up wrong... the damn thing hit... the support of the fort. It collapsed..."

Well... that was better than pretty much everything he was worried about.

"... I got the worst of it."

He felt like saying something akin to 'obviously', but decided against it.

"... We were somewhere we shouldn't... have been. Cops... would have raged hardcore... had to get outta dodge..."

He smirked as he found himself impressed, knowing she probably booked it besides the pain she was probably feeling at the time. That was probably also why she was so out of breath when she got here.

"I'm glad you're ok Sam. Please be a bit more careful. It wouldn't be the same around here if you blew your own head off with a potato... bazooka."

She laughed lightly.

"Enh, you'd just miss... having me around, dork."

He smiled as he leaned his body back against the wall.

"Yeah... I really would."

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start and found his lap empty. There was no pillow and the gauze he hadn't cleaned up was gone. He got up with a groan, sleeping like that did him no good, and looked around.<p>

Everything was clean like before she had busted in demanding treatment. No gauze, no blood on the tile, no bottles of disinfectant and shockingly no stains at all on the rug from where he helped her limp to his bathroom.

He even checked his front door. He was so confused. Did he just imagine the whole thing? If so why was he on the floor? As he walked back into the bathroom to retrieve his phone his answer came in the form of a sticky note stuck on the front.

_"Dork, just fyi, you totally gave me twenty bucks this morning._

_No don't check your wallet, there is nothing left. _

_~ Sam_

_P.S. _

_You look like a dweeb when you sleep like that."_

Despite the fact he was out of a cool twenty, he found himself laughing. She knew he would have ended up giving her that anyways. He refocused on the note and instantly saw there was one more thing left that seemed like it was added last minute.

_P.S.S. _

_"Thank you, Freddie."_


End file.
